A Hero After All
by 1seddiefan
Summary: While on the run from Captain America, the Winter Soldier runs into a kid standing on a bridge, looking like he's ready to jump. With his memories still hazy, Bucky feels like he has to do something. So he listens to what the kid has to say. Maybe the Winter Soldier is a hero after all. One-shot.


A/N: I got the idea from listening to Hero (Red Pill Remix) by Superchick.

In honor of Suicide Prevention and Awareness Month, I present you this.

* * *

The Winter Soldier knew what he was doing was wrong. He had a faint idea that Captain America was his best friend, but he couldn't be sure.

So when he walked to a bridge, ready to cross, he spotted a kid, probably about fifteen standing there, looking at the rushing water.

Some part of the Winter Soldier told him to keep going, that it was none of his damn business. Another part reminded him of a younger Steve standing on a bridge, telling him everything that was wrong with the world.

While the Winter Soldier was at war with himself, the boy, Matt tapped his fingers on the railing. He was going to jump at midnight, which was twenty minutes away. His mother was in bed at the time.

Someone cleared their throat and Matt turned around. He looked up at the…homeless man? Well, he looked homeless to Matt. The homeless look could be in, he didn't care.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" The man asked Matt.

Some small part of the teen wanted to scoff and ask the man why he cared. "Why do you care?" Everyone at school proved that they don't care about him. The only person that may have cared was his best friend Jared, even he pushed him away.

"No teen stands on a bridge at midnight. Unless they're waiting for a girlfriend," the Winter Solider replied.

Matt snorted, "Not me."

The Winter Solider looked at Matt. Matt had shaggy brown hair, light blue eyes, and was wearing caution tape as wristbands. He was wearing all black clothing and a dog tag necklace.

Matt kind of reminded him as Steve Rogers, except for the black clothing and caution tape wristbands. He couldn't see why girls found Matt unattractive.

"Then there's one reason why you're here," The man said. "Let me guess, the world sucks?"

"Yeah," Matt replied.

"The world sucked during World War II, it won't stop sucking now," the man said.

Matt nodded, "My great-grandfather was a cook during World War II. He died."

"What are you really doing here?" The man replied.

"Nobody cares. My mom is young. She can have more kids." Matt replied and the Winter Soldier winced.

"I need to know more than that," The Winter Solider said.

Matt fell to his knees and the Winter Solider sat at the edge of the bridge. "My friend, Jared, he told me that he wanted to be left alone with this girl that he…I don't even know if he likes her like _that_. I was going to tell him about all of my issues and shit, but he didn't remember that."

"Okay," the man said.

Matt couldn't tell why he was pouring out everything to a complete stranger, but yet couldn't find the words to write in his suicide note. It felt better talking out loud instead of writing it on paper. "My friend doesn't even sit with me at lunch anymore. He used to be my best friend, but since he doesn't hang out with me anymore, he's been downgraded to friend."

"That sting," the man replied sarcastically. The Winter Soldier wanted to kick himself for providing commentary. He remembered coming up commentary to help lift Steve's spirit at the bridge.

Matt chuckled, "I don't even have other friends. Jared was the only person I had since sixth grade. To be honest, I think I have a crush on him." He shrugged, "It's pathetic. I know that he won't return my feelings. It's pathetic and makes me feel disgusting."

"You shouldn't feel disgusting for crushing on your friend. It happens," The Winter Soldier said. He never crushed on Steve; the guy was like a brother to him.

Matt shrugged, "I know. It doesn't feel right. I've known him for five years. I should have brotherly feelings for him, but I just don't."

"Let's move on," The Winter Soldier said.

Matt nodded, "At school, nobody talks to me. Jared stopped hanging out with me. I became a loner. He hung out with that girl more than me. I also got told to go kill myself, repeatedly."

"So you took their advice?" The Winter Soldier replied.

"I'm still alive," Matt replied.

"Okay. What happened?" The Winter Soldier replied.

"Okay, so after losing my friend, getting told to kill myself, getting bullied, and basically getting ignored, I decided that it would be best to do it." Matt explained, "I'm also unloved. I ask girls out, but they turn me down or think that it's just friends hanging out. Nobody likes me like that. Is it so bad that I want someone to love me? I know my mom loves me."

"It's not bad," The Winter Soldier replied.

"I know, so why is hard for me to find someone who loves me?" Matt demanded. As far as he knew, he didn't bitch about not dating and he was nice to people. "I guess I have that little brother thing going on." Maybe he tried so hard? Maybe he was way too weird to deal with.

"I don't know," The Winter Soldier replied.

"Okay then," Matt said. "So while this was going on, I was fighting with Jared. Nothing new, we've been fighting for months. I was fighting my suicidal thoughts off, loneliness, and was actually…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I was cutting myself. I thought maybe when he asked if we could watch a movie, I thought it'll better if I told him everything. The girl showed up and Jared told me to leave. That's when I realized that Jared cared a lot more about some girl than me. So I decided to fuck it all and go ahead with my plan."

The Winter Soldier wasn't sure what to say or do, "Maybe he does care. He knew you for five years. Why would he stop caring now?"

Matt looked at the night sky. "People grow apart. Jared stopped caring about me."

"What's your plan?" The Winter Soldier replied.

"To throw myself off this bridge at midnight," Matt replied.

"I mean future plans," The man replied.

Matt hadn't thought about what his future would be like. "I don't have any plans."

"You can start now," the Winter Soldier replied.

Matt didn't know what he wanted to be, "I don't know."

"Come on kid. Think about something that hasn't happened yet. Like the next book in your favorite series coming out. Would you want to miss that?" The Winter Soldier asked.

Matt decided that he didn't want to miss that at the moment. "What happens afterwards?"

The Winter Soldier shrugged, "That's up to you."

"Matt?" Another voice called out and Matt winced.

"That's Jared," Matt replied. He was surprised that Jared actually showed up.

"Matt?" Jared shouted again. This time he sounded worried.

"Over here!" Matt shouted back. The Winter Soldier stood up. "I didn't get your name."

"Bucky. Bucky Barnes," The man replied and walked away.

"Matt what the hell were you thinking? Who's that?" Jared asked.

"A hero," Matt replied. "He saved my life."

The Winter Soldier wanted to laugh at the idea of being called a hero. Bucky on the other hand was proud to be called a hero, because he saved another life.

He looked back. Matt and Jared were hugging each other.

* * *

A/N: I know this may be bad and rushed.

If someone you know or if you're dealing with suicidal thoughts call this number for a referral: 1-800-273-TALK (8255)


End file.
